


BACK 2 U || JAEYONG

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Heartbreak, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, Post-Break Up, inspired by back 2 u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I got inspired by another fic so the idea isn’t mine !!! Credit goes to them.Listen to Back 2 U while reading this, it’ll make the experience better.





	BACK 2 U || JAEYONG

Every once in a while, cars’ headlights would show on the bedroom wall, reminding Jaehyun that he wasn’t completely alone in the world, making the shadows of the window blinds even clearer. Distant noises would create unwanted noise to the loud silence that was surrounding the dark room. Jaehyun was lying in his bed that was too big for one person to sleep in. It was cold and he was craving someone’s warmness. He needed to hear someone’s heart beating in sync with his. 

The phone once again started ringing. The younger was so used to it, but every single time he was hesitant. He didn’t know if it was worth it answering the call, knowing his heart would break into pieces once again hearing his past lover’s crying and pleads of hearing Jaehyun say ”I love you” one more time. 

Jaehyun didn’t have room in his life for Taeyong anymore. They weren’t supposed to be together even from the start. Jaehyun’s phone was filled with unopened voicemails and texts, just waiting to be deleted. 

Jaehyun decided to answer the call one last time. This was the time he’d finally say goodbye to Taeyong, and their life together. 

”H-hello?” was heard from the other side.

Jaehyun was silent, waiting for the other to say something. He was also trying to find the right words to say.

”Listen, Jaehyun. I’m so, so fucking sorry-” the voice started cracking up, and he bursted into tears.

It was like a routine. The younger answered the call, listened to the other’s countless apologies, his voice sounding so fragile and scared while talking and crying, asking Jaehyun to hold him one more time. Then the younger would say that Taeyong had to turn around and walk away and once he had successfully done that, everything was as it had never even happened, he would forget every memory and manage to finally say goodbye. 

”This is the last time I’m answering your calls. Please Taeyong, for the sake of my and your sanity, turn around, walk away from me, from us, and then you’ll find inner peace. Everything would go back to normal again, as if nothing had ever happened between us. After this phone call, we’re strangers to eachother. We were never meant to be and you know it. Promise me you’ll find a new person who’ll love you unconditionally because I’m not able to do that. I’m ending the call now. Goodbye, Taeyong. I hope you’ll finally be able to let go.” 

Jaehyun listened to the sobs coming from the older’s mouth for one last time and pressed the red button, ending the call. 

That was it. Taeyong must have learned to let go because after that night, Jaehyun didn’t receive any phone calls, voice or text messages from the other. 

Sometimes, the things both of their new lovers did, reminded them of the times they were still together. Sometimes, their hearts were still longing for the other’s touch but they knew it wasn’t possible. They had to let go. 

Sometimes they still cried themselves to sleep, dreaming of the other kissing them, holding, and embracing them. 

Like a beautiful song, it ended too fast, so they replayed it countless times until one day, they got sick of it, found another beautiful melody, turned around, closed their eyes and forgot about what had ever happened between the two.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at angst. I hope you liked it, I wrote this instead of sleeping. Thank you reading! ٩(˃̶͈̀௰˂̶͈́)و


End file.
